NO PIERDAS LAS ESPERANZAS
by maria paez
Summary: Raven esta destrosada por una pelea que tuvo con sus amigos y vuelve a su lugar de origen para ayudar a defenderla de una guerra que podria destrosarla por completo. Pero no solo Raven ira a defenderla, tambien ira un cierto hechisero conocido. Raven debera debatir si quedarse con sus amigos o en su querida Azarath
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Era una noche tormentosa en Jump City, la lluvia caía con una fuerza que todas las calles de la ciudad se inundaron, los truenos eran tan fuertes que hacia crujir los vidrios de las ventanas de los edificios y las casas y los rayos que no faltaron sonaban tan fuertes y poderosos que parecía que el dios del rayo se hubiera enojado con toda la humanidad por haber herido los sentimientos de una chica inocente acusada de haber hecho barbaridades contras su nueva compañera reintegrada.

En la torre T a pesar de la fuerte tormenta no le quito el sueño a 5 jóvenes, solo a una joven chica con su misteriosa personalidad, que se encontraba en la habitación más oscura de alguien podría tener.

Raven se encontraba sentada en su cama, trataba de contener sus lágrimas, pero eran en vano, porque sus lagrimas salían como diciéndole, "desaójate" "está bien llorar ""es lo mejor"

A Raven le gustaba las noches de tormentas, pero esta fue un infierno para ella, era como si todo el universo estaba encontra de ella. Pera a ella más le dolía pensar que sus mejores amigos estaban en contra de ella.

Todavía recordaba los 3 meses horribles , después del viaje a Tokio, 3 meses sufribles para ella, 3 meses que dudaron de ella, 3 meses que pensó que sus amigos la defenderían, que la apoyarían, pero no, fueron 3 meses de traición, 3 meses en que ella volvió.

Después del viaje a Tokio los titanes decidieron descansar un poco más, ya que la cuidad se mantenía tranquila y para hacer actividades como los demás adolecentes decidieron ir al parque para hacer un almuerzo entre amigos.

En el parqué como era de costumbre todos jugaban, menos nuestra lectora, que se encontraba leyendo un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol. Parecía interesante el libro, pero debes en cuando se distaría viendo jugar a sus amigos, en especial a un chico verde, que después del viaje se hicieron muy cercanos los dos, disfrutaban la compañía del otro, contaban chistes iban a ferias de libros. Parecían una pareja de enamorados, hasta los demás integrantes apostaron cuando se pondrían de novios.

Raven en verdad disfrutaba la compañía de Chico Bestia, pero sentía que el no había olvidado a Terra, que la seguía esperando aunque ella le dijo que no la buscara.

Después del juego los chicos se reunieron con Raven comentando el juego.

¡Ooooh viejo! Como puede ser que perdamos contra la parejita feliz- reclamo Chico Bestia recostándose en el mismo árbol que Raven.

Tu sabes debe ser la sincronía de la enfermedad, idiotas que todo lo ve al mundo de color de rosa- se burlo Cyborg.

Oooo no! ¿Quiere decir que estamos enfermos?- pregunto Starfire abrazando a Robín hasta dejarlo sin aire

Nno nooo Star ess soloo una broma, mee puee de ss sola taar- Stra solto a Robin – ufff y Cyborg ¿ de que color ven al mundo tu y abeja?- dejo Robin con cara picara.

Jajajajajja ya se, amarillo y negro jajajajajaj-dijo el genio de bestia.

Ja – ja- ja que gracioso bestita- comento Cyborg enojado-¿ y tu bestia de que color lo ves al mundo?

De amari…. Mejor cambiemos e tema que lees Re-pregunto el chico verde al darse cuenta d que casi la embarra

Un libro- contesto con su siempre tomo de vos

Ja ja que chistosa parece que alguien desayuno payaso-dijo bestia sarcásticamente

Hasta un payaso es mas divertido que tu- contesto raven

Heyyyy claro que no- dijo bestia

Jaja es verdad ajaj- copero cyborg

Jajaj amigos como me encanta pasar mi tiempo con ustedes – dijo star poniéndose cursi

A mi también star – dijo robin- ustedes son los mas importante para mi

Y ustedes para mi , yo siempre los voy a confiar en ustedes cuente conmigo siempre - agrego cyborg poniendo su mano al frente

Y conmigo- siguió star poniendo su mano arriba de la de cyborg

Y cuenten conmigo- dijo robin poniendo su mano

Y no se olviden de mi, también cuenten conmigo- dijo chico bestia también poniendo su mano- y tu raven ?

Siempre podre confiar en ustedes?-pregunto raven

Claro que si-dijeron los cuatros a coro

Entonces si cuenten conmigo-poniendo su mano

Raven estaba recordando es día por que ahí empezó sus 3 meses de dolor y sufrimiento….

Hola a todos gracias por leer este primer capitulo, soy nueva y tal vez no soy tan buena, pero de los errores se aprende . por favor comente que les pareció y otra ves gracias si leíste esto


	2. capitulo 2 parecio muy real

CAPITULO 2

La noche de ese día fue cuando comenzaron los problemas para Raven.

Todos los titanes dormían como troncos esa noche, no se sentía ni la mosca, era una linda noche de verano para dormir con la ventana abierta. Si estaba todo tranquilo, esepcto en la habitación de la chica gótica.

Raven trataba de dormir en su gran cama cómoda, pero le era imposible. Aunque ella tuviera sus ojos cerrados quería abrirlos para despertarse si o si, pero le era inútil, era como si quisieran que viera lo que estaba pasando en un lugar que a ella le resultaba muy conocida pero que no podía recordar en donde era.

Su pesadilla era tan horrible que derepende empezó a llorar y gritar, era tan real para ella que se movía de un lado a otro como si quisiera ir alla para ayudar a las personas.

Por favor ayudenos! porfavor ! se llevan a mi hijo porfavor que alguien me ayude – gritaba una mujer desesperada llorando en el suelo

Mama'porfavor ayúdame ¡! Mamaaa ayudame- gritaba el niño llorando

No , nooo no se lo lleven – hablaba raven dormida

Ayudaaaaaa porfavor – grito otra persona

Alguien que nos ayude porfavor-lloraba un anciano-porfavor porfavor

Raven quería ayudar con desesperación a la gente de ese pueblito chiquito y humilde que se encontraba entre las montañas.

Podía ver la gente corriendo, gritando con desesperación como si algo los estuvieran persigiendo.

Las personas seguían corriendo, raven quería darse vuelta para ver quien era el culpable de causar tan horrible a estas personas de este pueblito. Pero algo se lo inpedia Entonces escucho los gritos desesperados de una chica, que gritaba como si le estuviera arrancando sus brazos . raven trataba de darse vuelta pero no podía intento pero no pudo , intento otra vez y tampoco pudo y cuando intento sintió que los gritos de la chica y de los habitante sesaron algo malo había pasado.

Y cuando finalmente pudo darse vuelta vio algo que nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado ver.

No solo le faltaba los brazos a esa chica, si no que tampoco tenia cabeza…

Raven quedo en shok , sudaba frio, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, sentía que iva a vomitar , sentía que su cuerpo en cualquier momento se iva a desvanaserse por el suelo. Pero con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura miro a su alrededor, miro a los habitantes del pueblo en las mismas condiciones que la chica , sus cuerpos estaban totalmente destrozados . Su vista se nublaba cundo veía los cadáveres, quería gritar, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, quería matar a los asesinos, quería matarlos con sus propias manos.

Cuando se dio vuelta muy despacio para ver las caras de los malditos asesinos para no olvidarlos, porque ella los mataría. Pero su vista seguía nublándose y estaba ya por caer del cansancio del impacto , pero lo poco que pudo ver unas figuras que parecían humanas, seguía nublando su vista , pudo ver como si las figuras fueran femeninas, ya esta a punto de caer, pero antes de caer trataría de no olvidar el color del pelo de las malditas, su color de pelo era, era ,er…

De repente un rayo cayo y volvió a raven a la realidad.

Despertándose de un salto, se sento, trato de calmarse, su respiración era muy agitada, no podía calmarse, pero lo peor era que no podía recordar el color de pelo de las malditas.

Pero de algo estaba segura ella de que no olvidaría , que si las veía en cualquier lugar a las malditas, no tendrá piedad con ellas, como ellas no tuvieron piedad con los del pueblo…..

Holaaa bueno este es el segundo capitulo J espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y quiero agradecer aleja2000 y a nikostormrage por su aliento para seguir adelante. Y muchas gracias si leyeron esto J


	3. Capitulo 3 empieza el calvario

Capitulo 3

1° mes empieza el calvario

PVO (cuervo)

Su color era, era, er…..

De repente un rayo me despertó, abrí los ojos muy asustada, mi cuerpo temblaba, mi respiración era muy agitada que me costó calmarme, me senté en cama, comencé a observar mi grande y oscura habitación como si quisiera comprobar que me encontraba ahí y no en ese pueblo.

El pueblo…..ese pueblo….porque….. ¿ porque me resultaba tan familiar ese pueblo?

Porque tengo la sensación de que alguna vez estuve ahí, ¿Por qué?...

Cálmate raven cálmate solo fue un sueño nada mas, solo eso…

De repente llega una brisa de aire, me acorde que deje la ventana abierta por que la noche estaba tan linda.

Me levante para cerrar la ventana por que el rayo significa que se viene una tormenta, cuando estoy a punto de cerrarla noto que no había ninguna nube, eso quiere decir que no hay tormenta….pero y el rayo?

Pero ,pero si el rayo me despertó y no hay ninguna nube…seguro fue mi imaginación , si todo fue mi imaginación ,todo fue producto de imaginación , el pueblo, los habitantes ,la sangre , las mal….

No , no fue todo producto de mi imaginación…. Aunque pareció muy real….. no se porque derrepende desvio mi mirada al baul de madera color negro, sabia quien se encontraba en el, pero era una persona que que hasta el dia de hoy trato de olvidar, si no fuera por que no quiero volver a ver sus ojos, le preguntaría

Que paso?

Que fue lo que vi? Que quiere decir?

Y por que a mi?

Pero no mejor no, mejor tratare de dormir que mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer, digo bostezando ya llegando a mi cama, seguro fue toda mi imaginación ,mi imaginación, es lo ultimo que repito hasta cerrar mis ojos.

Fin de

A la mañana siguiente en la torre T, en la cocina los cuatro titanes se encontraban desayunando lo que habitualmente desayunan

Oigan y raven donde esta? – pregunto star al darse cuenta de la usencia de su amiga

Es verdad ,que raro que no está, ella siempre se levanta temprano- pensó robin

Seguro sigue durmiendo- contesto el chico verde

Si debe estar muy cansada para que no se despertara temprano…o acaso….-se quedo pensativo cyborg

Acaso que?- preguntaron los tres

Será que se quedo dormida por que tuvo una noche muy agitada con cierto amiguito verde- contesto cyborg mirando a chico bestia con cara pervertida- bestia que le hesite a raven anoche? Contesta yaa?

Aaaaaaaa cyborg en la nada de la hélice en Verdad dices bestita desesperada concurso

Jajajaj no lo creo- siguió star la broma de cyborg

Jajaj y yo tampoco- siguió robin

Los tres titanes seguían molestando a chico bestia, pero pararon cuando vieron entrar a la cocina a la chica gotica… la cara de raven demostraba que había pasado una terrible noche, se la veía demacrada, con enormes ojeras, hasta su animo era terrible, parecía muy alterada.

Amm buenos días raven –saludo robin primero

Hola-contesto raven mientras se dirigía a hacerse su te

Amiga raven has dormido mal a noche?-pregunto la muy preocupada de star

Dormiste directamente?-pregunto chico bestia al verla como si hubiera pasado la noche en vela .

Pero raven no contesto, seguía muy entretenida preparando su te. Los titanes se miraban entre ellos como preguntando ,(que rayos le pasa). Pero no le dieron mas importancia y se pusieron a hablar de una nueva película que vieron.

Cuando raven por fin termino su te, se lo iba a llevar la boca para tomarlo, pero de repente escucho un grito de una mujer, raven asustada oir el grito tiro la taza con te. Los titanes se callaron al ver la actitud de la joven amiga.

raven que pasa?-pregunto chico bestia preocupado

Pero raven no contesto por que seguía oyendo los gritos desesperados de la mujer, raven desesperada se tapo los oídos con sus manos, pero seguían los gritos, entonces empezó a sacudir la cabeza e un lado a otro, pero no lo conseguía.

Sus amigos fueron a tranquilizarla, pero raven no podía escuchar lo que le decían por que seguía escuchando los gritos de esa mujer ,que era como si le estuvieran arrancándole los brazos,la mujer gritaba , gritaba gritaba…..hasta que de pronto no grito mas

Cuando la mujer dejo de gritar raven abrió los ojos y vio a sus amigos con las caras palidas.

Unos segundos después el primero en reaccionar fue chico bestia

Pero paso diablos? Te volviste loca, ¿qué?

Raven seguía un poco aturdía por lo que no contesto.

Cuervo lo que le pasó a él líder? Pregunta-

Raven seguía sin contestar, en verdad no quería hablar con ellos sobre eso, entonces se invento una escusa.

Debe ser por que anoche no dormi y estoy cansada nada mas…

Solo fue eso?- volvió a preguntar robin

Si solo eso- contesto con su tono de vos mas frio

Todos se quedaron muy pensativos, pero de repente sono la alarma

Titanes problemas- dijo el líder

Los cuatro titanes olvidaron el episodio de recién, salieron rápido para ir a la ciudad, pero raven no salía todavía, se quedo muy pensativa

Que paso? Otra vez esto?- se preguntaba pero volviendo en si también salió rápido de la cocina para acompañar a sus amigos.

Por que pelear contra cual sea el villano esta vez , la calmaría un poco, eso pensó raven, pero la verdad no fue haci…..

Holaaas muchas gracias a los que me alientan que siga la historia, eso me anima muchisimooo, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo. En el próximo capitulo se va a poner buenooo no se lo pierda jajajja. Y gracias si leyeron esto chau chau.


	4. capitulo 4 : otra vez tu ?

Holasss como están? Perdón que he tardado en subir otro capítulo, no he tenido mucho tiempo por las malditas pruebas L , y quiero agradecer a los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo.

Bueno empecemos… pero antes me recomendaron que ponga que los teen titans no me pertenecen, pero sería una mentira si me pertenece J…..no mentira ni yo me lo creo, los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 4: ¿OTRA VEZ TU?

Los titanes fueron rápido a la cuidad para detener al villano que estaba destruyendo la cuidad, el villano era el pequeño mocoso de gizmo junto a su enorme robot controlándolo para que destruyera todo lo que se cruzara en su camino, asustando a la gente de la cuidad.

Justo cuando gizmo se dirigía al banco para destruirlo y llevarse todo el dinero de la ciudad , unos de las granadas de robin exploto cerca del robot, esto alerto a gizmo ,pero no le hiso daño a el y al robot, el mocoso se da vuelta y ve a arriba del edificio a robin.

Jaja tendrás que hacer mas que eso para detenerme- dijo el niño riéndose

Y ten pon seguro que lo haremos- dijo robin mientras aparecían los demás titanes- titanes al ataque- grito robin para dar orden a la pelea

Los titanes se desparramaron para atacar al enorme robot. Robin continuó lanzando granadas de sus, pero no tuvo efecto, del mismo modo que al rayo cyborg desde el extremo del tubo.

Jajajaj son tan tontos- reia gizmo- mejor les doy una buena lección- dijo esto mientras los golpeaban con el brazo del robot, tirándolos muy heridos en el suelo.

Robinnnnn- grito star llendo en busca de robin

Jajaj descuida tu también vas a estar con el- dijo gozmo golpeando a star. Ella también callo inconsciente en el suelo un poco cerca de robin

Jajajaj son tan patéticos todos jajaja- reía el mocoso

Pequeño mocoso- dijo chico bestia convirtiéndose en un rinoceronte.

Tu eres el mas patético de todos- luego gizmo agarro a chico bestia y lo tiro tan fuerte al suelo que chico bestia volvió a la normalidad.

Ajajaj van 4 y falta una mas- dijo sonriente el niño- ooo pero si es la bruja, que me vas a ser, me vas a convertir en un sapo.

Ya veras- dijo raven en su posición de ataque - azarath metreon zinnt…

Raven paro de pronunciar su hechizo, los titanes que se habían recuperaron la conciencia pero seguían muy débiles para pelear, vieron a raven que no reacionaba.

Raven-bestia Que Pasa doloroso grito.

Nivel - repitio edad

Luego vieron que raven raciono solo para hacer lo mismo que en el desayuno, se tapo sus oídos y gritaba con desesperación

Raven reacciona- grito cyborg

Raven –tambien grito robin. Pero raven seguía gritan se tiro al suelo

Jajajaj no se lo que le pasa a la bruja pero no voy a perder el tiempo- dijo gizmo preparándose para pisar a raven- despídanse de su compañera ajaja

Ningún nivel de griot-robin de Moe,

Ravennnnn- gritaron los otros tres integrantes

Y justo cuando gizmo estaba a puto de pisar a raven, ella se pudo calmar pero su cuerpo no podía reaccionar, para ella ya era tarde, se acabaría todo ….. raven cerro sus ojos para el impacto, pero algo detuvo a gizmo ,que lo hiso retroceder un poco atrás, nadie se explico lo que paso, pero escucharon una voz muy familiar.

Jajaj oye bruja si no estoy yo no te puedes cuidar sola- esa vos, esa asquerosa vos, esa enfermarte, esa vos era de….

Terra – gritaron los cuatros integrantes, menos raven

Bueno empecemos la diversión- dijo terra lanzando rocas contra el robot, lanzo tantas rocas que gizmo no pudo salvarse porque su robot se cayó y cuando estaba por huir la policía lo detuvo y se lo llevaron preso.

Cuando la policía se fue los 4 titanes fueron a donde estaba terra, dejando a raven tira en el suelo todavía.

Te tierra tiene? Eres tu? Te Acuerdo de Nosotros maravilla-bestia sorprendió.

Jaja claro que se quien eres bestita-dijo terra guiñando el ojo a bestia, que esto provoco que casi se desmayase

Pero que no era que no te acordabas de nada?- pregunto el líder recordando lo que bestia conto cuando la volvió a ver .

Ammm si perdí un poco la memoria – dijo terra – pero ya estoy bien, y lo importante es que quiero ser otra vez una titan, que les parece?

Es broma claro que te queremos- dijo star abrazando muy fuerte a terra, hasta ponerla violeta por falta de oxigeno.

Si terra quédate con nosotros – dijo también alegre cyborg

No, nos viene mal otro miembro en el equipo- dijo con una sonrisa robin

Chico bestia directamente no dijo nada por que se puso a saltar y griatar de la alegría. Que hiso que casi todos se rieran.

Y tu bruja, que opinas? – dijo desafiante terra mirando a raven que venia a reunirse con sus amigos.

Ya sabes mi opinión- dijo fría raven

Los demás titanes la miraron con una mirada muy fría, que raven pensó que se iba a convertir en hielo.

Bueno que tal si festejamos la reintegración de terra- sugirió star muy feliz

Si que tal si vamos a la nueva pizzería que acaban de inaugurar- surgiría cyborg

Si dijieron- todos menos raven

Y raven tu no vas a ir?- pregunto terra con una mirada de burla hacia ella

No, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- respondió raven

Bueno si raven no va no importa, igual tenemos que festejar- dijo bestia muy feliz

Eso fue como un palazo para raven, que a chico bestia no le importara que ella no fuera, pero pensaba que los demás la iban a querer convencer que fuera con ellos.

Bueno si ella no quiere ir, vamos igual- dijo star

Cuidate raven- siguió cyborg

Nos vemos en la torre- completo el líder

Raven se quedo media triste al ver a sus tres amigos que se iban sin ella, luego desvió su mirada y veía a chico bestia hablando muy contento con terra , y pudo escuchar un poco de su conversación.

Jajaj y que le paso a la loca- dijo terra dándole una mirada burlo a raven

Jajaj no se , tu sabes que siempre fue rara, pero últimamente se esta poniendo rara nivel dios jajaja- dijo muy divertido bestia.

Los dos se dirigían muy contentos con los demás, dejando sola a raven. Aunque raven hubiera querido ir con ellos, no quería que se asustaran por otras de sus visiones.

Debe ser que no dormí bien- suspiro raven, mientras se elevaba en el cielo dirigiéndose a la torre.

Mientras tanto en una cueva muy oscura, donde no se puede ver nada, se escuchaba el murmullo de una conversación entre mujeres.

Y como va el plan?- pregunto una de las mujeres.

Estamos haciendo lo posible mi señora pero no alcanza todavía, necesitamos más- dijo una voz más joven.

Bueno, háganla sufrir más, hagan todo lo posible para que esa bruja venga acá, entendido? - grito la mujer

Si señora- repitió la joven con miedo

Jajajaj ya vas a venir, ya vas a venir jajajaja- y en la cueva se empezó a escuchar esta risa malvada de esta mujer.

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, las cosas de apoco se van a ir aclarando, gracias por leer esto y deséenme suerte en las pruebas la internet depende de esto L L


	5. capitulo 5: dias sin glorias

Holas a todos como han estado? Espero que bien. Perdón que he tardado en subir otro capitulo, pero las pruebas me tenían como loca. Bueno sin mas preámbulos comenzamos.. a los teen titans no me pertenecen, créanme si me pertenecieran en este momento en ves de leer estarían viendo tele ajja bueno empecemos.

Capitulo 5: días sin glorias

POV (LEVEL)

De Cuando vuelta entera a la torre t me invadió una gran tristeza dentro de mi corazón, a pensar que cuando la mayoría de mis amigos están festejando con la tierra y además creo que una loca.

No estoy loca, no se que pasa conmigo pero definitivamente no estoy loca.

Llegue a mi habitación, mi único refugio en este mundo, cuando estaba por acostarme no se por que desvié mi mirada a ese baúl, es como si algo me digiera, "HABLA CON EL", pero no, sacudí mi cabeza y me acosté en mi cama tratando de relajarme, pero era inútil porque empecé a recordar .los gritos que escuche durante la batalla, estos para mi eran los peores gritos que alguien puede escuchar, eran los gritos desesperados de niños…..

No , no mi debe ser el cansancio, eso nomas tratare de dormir un poco.

Fin del P.O.V DE RAVEN

Eran como las 00 de la noche, raven ya estaba despierta y preocupada porque sus compañeros no volvían a aun. Aunque ella sabía bien que ellos podían cuidarse bien, raven seguía sospechando de terra.

Ya era 00:15 ya raven no aguantaba mas, ya estaba dispuesta a salir a buscarlos cuando vio que llegaron todos salvos, pero borrachos!..

Ja j aja no yo les gane a todos – reia cyborg ya callendose al piso

Jaja noo yo les gane yo bebí mas- también reía star abrazada a robin.

Ja ja no amor el hombre aquí soy yo por que yo bebí mas que ustede- dijo robin tirando a star, que hiso que los borrachines se rieran mas.

Pues yo no soy un genio pero soy guapeton j aja por lo que este guapo les gano a todos- dijo bestia tirándose al sillón.

Raven no sabia como reaccionar con esta escena que estaba viendo, nunca se imagino a ver a sus amigos a este punto, siempre ellos se consideraron muy sanos en el sentido de que pueden divertirse sin la necesidad de beber, pero esto llegar a este punto de ver como sus amigos no podían mantenerse de pie fue algo muy triste para ella realmente triste. Pero había cierta persona estaba como lechuga riéndose de los demás.

Y tu porque estas bien?- pregunto raven enojada

Ja ja Que pasa que suelo bruja se divirtieron pero nada de tierra-concurso desafiante

Pero porque no los detuviste? Mira como están no saben ni como se llaman- hablo raven mas enojada que nunca

Sabes ellos estaban muy felices, y sabes porque? Por que no estabas tu bruja- dijo terra con una sonrisa- yo que tu voy buscando otro lugar, porque a nadie le gusta vivir con una loca aj ja

Esto lo ultimo que dijo terra fue como un balazo para raven, estaba siendo real sus amigos se estaban poniendo mas incómodos cuando raven escuchaba los gritos, tal vez se estaba poniendo loca.

No dijo nada,se dio la vuelta dejándola hablándola solo y se fue a su habitación, no sin antes darles una ultima mirada a sus amigos durmiendo en el piso y se fue.

Mientras tanto, en una sala iluminada por las velas, apenas se podían ver que en sala había una reunión de hombres viejos con túnicas y con capuchas bien grandes que tapaban sus caras.

Y que a pasado?- pregunto una voz que sonaba que la persona que hablaba era vieja.

Hemos tratado de contactarla pero no podemos, nuestros poderes no sirven señor - dijo otro

No importa!, si es necesario usar todos nuestros poderes lo usaremos, pero lo lograremos, entendido?- grito el hombre le ventándose de su asiento

Si señor!- respondieron todos a coro

El hombre se volvió a sentar, hablando muy despacio

Por favor, cuervo escúchanos por favor .. por favor.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado a hora que estoy libre voy a subir mas seguido,y gracias si leyeron esto


End file.
